yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Photon
"Photon ("Fóton" em português) é um arquétipo de monstros do Atributo LUZ utilizados por Kite Tenjo, Dextra e Nistro em Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, e criado pela parceria de Dr. Faker e Mr. Heartland. Este arquétipo foi lançado pela primeira vez em Photon Shockwave. A maioria dos monstros deste arquétipo tem corpos blindados ou escamosos que emitem luz azul. O arquétipo "Photon" está intimamente relacionado com o arquétipo "Galaxy". No anime, o Deck de Kite foi criado usando a ciência de outra dimensão, mais tarde sendo revelada como o Barian World (-Mundo Bariano-). Na física, Fóton é a partícula elementar mediadora da força eletromagnética. O fóton também é o quantum da radiação eletromagnética (incluindo a luz). Estratégia O objetivo do Deck "Photon" é tomar controle do campo. O arquétipo apresenta uma fantástica variedade de cards Swarm (é o ato de convocar rapidamente muitos monstros no mesmo turno), incluindo "Accellight", "Photon Lead", "Twin Photon Lizard" e "Paladin of Photon Dragon" - um monstro ritual que pode ser Invocado duas vezes com o mesmo Card de Magia de Ritual. Além disso, muitos cards "Photon" focam na Invocação de seu monstro chave, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", que é um bom exemplo de controle de campo: seu efeito rápido de auto-banimento permite que ele evite Armadilhas como "Dimensional Prison" e ignore outros efeitos de cards. Outro exemplo é o "Photon Leo", que pode embaralhar cards na mão de seu oponente de volta ao Deck. Esse pode ser um efeito que interfere em várias situações. Os monstros "Photon" de Nível baixo têm usos mais estratégicos, como a adição de diferentes monstros "Photon" à sua mão. Também pode ser acompanhado de cards "Galaxy", utilizando os efeitos de busca de ambos os arquétipos via "Photon Lizard" e "Galaxy Wizard". Todos os monstros "Photon" são de LUZ, como tal, recebem benefícios de cards de suporte, como "Honest". Os monstros "Photon" geralmente são difíceis de derrotar em batalha (mais notavelmente "Galaxy-Eyes", que nunca pode perder no combate um-a-um devido ao seu efeito). No entanto, o arquétipo concentra a maior parte do seu esforço em jogos ofensivos e carece de capacidade defensiva - com pouca ou nenhuma proteção contra os efeitos de cards hostis. Cards Recomendados e Decks Cards Recomendados Monstros: * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Galaxy Knight * Galaxy Wizard * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Guardian of Order * Honest * Orbital 7 * Photon Crusher * Photon Satellite * Photon Thrasher * Rabidragon * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Shining Angel Monstros Xyz: * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 19: Freezadon * Number 46: Dragluon * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon * Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk * Number 101: Silent Honor ARK * Number 103: Ragnazero * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Photon Papilloperative * Starliege Lord Galaxion * Starliege Paladynamo * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Magias: * Dark Hole * Forbidden Lance * Galaxy Expedition * Galaxy Zero * Mystical Space Typhoon * One for One * Photon Veil * Reinforcement of the Army Armadilhas: * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimensional Prison * Lumenize * Mirror Force * Solemn Warning * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute Deck - Dragão de Fóton de Olhos das Galáxias (2011) Monstros Normais: * Rabidragon Monstros de Efeito: * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x3 * Lightserpent x2 * Daybreaker x3 * Blade Knight x3 * Shining Angel x3 * D.D. Warrior Lady x2 * Honest * Cyber Dragon x2 Monstros Xyz: * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant x2 * Number 10: Illumiknight x2 * Number 39: Utopia x2 * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon x2 * Grenosaurus x2 * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu x2 * Gem-Knight Pearl x2 * Vylon Disigma Magias: * Photon Lead x2 * Photon Booster x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Luminous Spark x2 * Monster Reborn * Lightning Vortex Armadilhas: * Lumenize x2 * Copy Knight * Raigeki Break x2 * Xyz Effect * Call of the Haunted * Mirror Force * Beckoning Light Novo Deck Fóton (2013) Monstros de Efeito: * Orbital 7 x2 * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x2 * Photon Lizard x2 * Photon Thrasher x2 * Photon Crusher x2 * Photon Pirate * Photon Satellite x2 * Photon Slasher * Galaxy Wizard x2 * Galaxy Knight x2 * Guardian of Order * Honest Monstros Xyz: * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Starliege Paladynamo * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Constellar Pleiades Magias: * Accellight x2 * Galaxy Expedition x2 * Galaxy Zero x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Lightning Vortex * Photon Trident x2 * Photon Sanctuary * Monster Reborn Armadilhas: * Lumenize * Void Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Xyz Reborn * Torrential Tribute * Call of the Haunted * Solemn Judgment * Dimensional Prison Deck de Exemplo - Fóton Monstros de Efeito: * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x2 * Photon Lizard * Photon Caesar x2 * Photon Thrasher x2 * Photon Crusher * Photon Pirate * Photon Satellite x2 * Photon Slasher x2 * Photon Sabre Tiger x2 * Galaxy Wizard x2 * Galaxy Knight * Honest * Effect Veiler Monstros Xyz: * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Number 11: Big Eye * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number 39: Utopia * Starliege Lord Galaxion * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Number 49: Fortune Tune Magias: * Accellight * Galaxy Expedition * Galaxy Zero * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Photon Sanctuary x2 * Message in a Bottle * Galaxy Queen's Light * Photon Lead Armadilhas: * Lumenize * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted x2 * Solemn Warning * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Gozen Match Categoria:Arquétipos